cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/Update Reviews
How Update Review Blog Works Ok, so, for each week, I will have a post talking about the update and what I rate it. 10 is the highest, meaning I really like it, 0 the lowest, meaning I hate it, and 5 is medium. I will give the name of the item, a dash mark, and then talk about the item, what I like and dislike about it, and what I rate it. NOTE: These are only my opinions. Feel free to share your opinions in the comments. 5/4/12 Update May the Fourth be with you everybody!!! Nalona Lightsaber - Finally the non-members who wanted to have a double bladed Jedi lightsaber, you can now. The lightsaber was great. Light green crystal and I liked how the hilt looked too. I wonder if that gear the person who was holding the Nalona Lightsaber had on will every be released in store. Probably Jedi gear. I rate it a 10. 40 Free Boost Points - Yay! I did use a code for 300 boost points, but wasted them all. Finally more free boost points. By the way, if you're wondering what the code is, it's CWAPowerBoost I think. I rate it a 10. One Month Membership Deal, $4 off - It was a great deal. Normally, membership costed $6 for one month. Now only $2 with this deal! Though you only offer it for a limited time sadly, SOE. I give it an 8. Elite Clone Trooper - A lot of friends liked it, but I didn't like it that much. Reminded me too much of Order 66 when Ki-Adi Mundi gets killed :(. It did give me an excuse though to change my Spartan armor on Halo from blue and yellow to white and maroon. I give it an 8. Game Terminals Furniture Set - OMG YES! Finally more games to play from our houses. Thanks SOE, gave me something for my village for when parties are on. I rate it a definite 10. Umbara Bunker Usk General - The gun reminded me of the Elite guns from Halo, so I've bought both the blue and red Umbara guns. But, not this one. Normally, you don't see purple Elites or Elites carrying purple plasma repeaters in Halo. The look of it was still ok though. The armor I didn't like. I give it a 5. 5/11/12 Update Kofun Jedi - Yes!! We finally found out what the gear was that the person was holding in the May the Fourth be with you deal picture. Body armor looks great, reminds me of a Sentinel from another game. Helmet is epic. I rate it a 10. Sith Infiltrator - Great armor. Looks just like the Sith Warrior armor in Star Wars: The Old Republic. For one of those people who wants to be a Sith Lord with the same armor as a Sith Warrior in Star Wars: The Old Republic, this is a perfect suit for you. Not the mask though. The mask is too vampire like. The chest piece reminds me of what the crystal enhanced armor that my friends and I are making at our lab in roleplay is supposed to look like. I rate it a 9. Swamp Trooper - It gave me the idea for the Swamps of Ryloth area and gave me an excuse to change my Spartan armor color on Halo from white and maroon to silver and white. I give it a 10. 5/18/12 Update Green BARC Speeder - Best mount yet. Matches my speeder bike in Old Republic the most. I rate it a 10. Latts Razzi - The gear isn't that great. The texture isn't the same as the one in the show. I rate it a 0. Clone Trooper Gunner - Really great armor. Gave me an excuse to change my Spartan armor color on Halo from silver and white to white and cobalt. I rate it a 10. 5/25/12 Update Sith Academy Lot - Finally a new lot comes out. It's pretty nice, the worst lot I've seen yet though. Having a hard time thinking of stuff to build on it but it's not that bad. I rate it a 9. Lightsaber Pack 1 - Some people told me they were new shapes so I bought them, but it was a waste of my station cash. No new shapes or colors. At least SOE was great enough to make nice looking hilts. I rate it a 5. Umbaran General - It's pretty much the same thing as an Umbaran Soldier. I couldn't tell the difference. I rate it a 0. Attack Cruiser Bundle, 600 SC for Attack Cruiser Furniture Set 4 and the cruiser - Great deal. I think it's available for a week. I rate it a 10. 6/1/12 Update It's almost summer! Repulsorlift Platforms - Finally we have elevators! I rate it a 10. Dueling Chamber - Very nice furniture. I give it a 10. Musatar Pack, 300 SC for Mustafar Construction Set and the lot - Great Deal. Available for a week. I rate it a 10. 6/8/12 Update Repulsorlift Launch Pads - These are even better than the Repulsorlift Platforms. These work a lot better too. I rate it a 10. Narglatch Holoprojector - We've never seen this animal before. Possibly in Season Five? It's similar to the Gundark Holo but better. Rate it a 9. 6/15/12 Update Maridun Open Lot - Finally a Maridun Lot and a new lot! It's amazing. So is the glitch. I rate it a 10. Galactic Creatures 2 - Finally the 2nd pack! I rate it a 10. Game Terminals 2 - Loved the first one, love this one. I rate it a 10. 6/23/12 Update Summer has finally come! A little late on the update SOE, and the filter is still not fixed!! Old Daka Holoprojector - Don't really think we need it. We probably just need gear. I rate it a 0. Mandalorian Speeder - Fastest speeder yet. Looks a little different then I expected but it's still pretty good. I rate it a 9. 6/29/12 Update Orto Plutonia Open Lot - Finally! I've been waiting for this. It's way bigger than other lots but the same price which makes it good for roleplay I did. I rate it a 10. Skreech - I buy most pets, so I like it. I rate it a 10. Blaster Set 1 - Really don't understand why we need more blasters to destroy droids? Seems a little cool though. I like the light plasma pistol but not the energized disrupter. I rate it a 5. 70/20/12 Update Hello people sorry I haven't been doing the updates lately. Been taking a break. But now that I'm back, here's this Friday's update! Card Assault - It's fun. I'm just in it for the loot cards though. Tournament doesn't give you any loot cards. Just credits and playing cards. And there's a problem with the trade lobby. Almost every single trade has a want, but no offer. It's just so stupid. SOE should force the players to make an offer. Like when they go to enter it and have a want but no offer, a message should appear saying "Sorry, must enter offer first." Cause I mean it's ridiculous the number of trades that have wants but no offers. So like I said, pretty good game, but some really horrible flaws. I rate it a 5. Gulsh - It's a Narglatch. This is the pet version of the holoprojecter Narglatch. And like I said for the Holoprojecter in the 6/81/2 Update, haven't seen it yet, possibly in Season 5 and it looks similar to the Gundark but better. I ended up buying it. I rate it a 9 though. Daily Game Terminals - Thank you SOE thank you! Finally able to play it from our houses like other games. I rate it a 10. Category:Blog posts